disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Anna
Prinses Anna van Arendelle is een van de 2 hoofdpersonages van Disney's geanimeerde speelfilm, Frozen (2013). Ze is de jongere zus van de krachtige Sneeuwkoningin Elsa en begint aan een gevaarlijke reis om haar koninkrijk van een eeuwige winter te redden. Haar stem is in gesproken door Kristen Bell. Anna is losjes gebaseerd op Gerda uit De Sneeuwkoningin, een sprookje geschreven door Hans Christian Andersen. Achtergrond Officiele beschrijving Anna is een durfal die dingen doet zonder er eerst over na te denken. Tegelijkertijd is ze optimistischer en zorgzamer dan de meeste mensen. Ze wil dolgraag weer contact met haar zus Elsa, waarmee ze heel close was toen ze nog jong waren. Wanneer Elsa per ongeluk haar magische krachten loslaat wordt het koninkrijk Arendelle in een eeuwige winter omhuld. Met haar onbevreesde aard, haar doorzettingsvermogen en haar geloof in anderen als enige wapens, is Anna vastberaden om zowel haar koninkrijk als haar familie te redden. Ontwikkeling In de vroegste fasen van de film's productie was Anna's rol opmerkelijk verschillend dan die in het uiteindelijke project. In plaats van een prinses, was Anna een zwerfster op zoektocht naar de Sneeuwkoningin om haar te helpen haar te bevrijden van haar bevroren hart. In deze stadia van de film's ontwikkeling had ze nog geen relatie tot Elsa. Met deze versie ondervonden de filmmakers problemen om de 'ziel' van de film te vinden. Ze vonden het moeilijk om een geloofwaardige en innemende relatie te hebben tussen twee vrouwelijke hoofdrolspelers, terwijl ze eigenlijk niets met elkaar te maken hebben. Toen een van de filmmakers voorstelde om ze zussen van elkaar te maken, veranderden de zaken snel. Anna werd een prinses, net zoals Elsa, die op haar beurt van een slechterik naar een misbegrepen heldin evolueerde. Samen met deze veranderingen, kwamen zowel de personages als het verhaal in een meer herkenbaar licht. Anna's hoofddoel was vanaf nu om de aanvaarding en liefde van haar oudere zus te winnen, iets waar de stemactrice Kristen Bell, persoonlijk betrekking toe had. Opmerkelijk is dat in vroeg beeldmateriaal, Anna niet altijd even dapper en onbevreesd was als ze in de film is. Stem Anna's stemactrice, Kristen Bell, diende als een van de belangrijkste inspiratiebronnen voor Anna's karakter. Zowel de filmmaker als Bell wouden een heldin die verschilde van de stereotype prinsessen zoals Assepoester en Belle; namelijk iemand die (sociaal) onhandig en een flapuit was. Anna's supervising animator, Becky Bresee, verklaarde dat ze veel van Anna's geanimeerde mimiek overnam van Kristen Bell's mimiek en ritme terwijl ze de regels insprak. Persoonlijkheid "Een personage dat bereid is aan jouw zijde te staan en op te komen voor wat juist is. Haar zuster was geboren met een aandoening die een wereld gevormd heeft waar Anna niet bijhoort." - Paul Briggs Anders dan haar oudere zus, is Anna erg excentriek, optimistisch, energetisch, onhandig en verre van elegant. Ze handelt meestal voordat ze denkt en kan eerder impulsief zijn, maar behoudt toch een zekere onschuldigheid. Ze is vrijzinnig en erop uit om haar leven buiten de kasteelpoorten te leven, na jaren lang binnenin hen opgesloten te zijn voor de veiligheid van het koninkrijk omwille van Elsa's ijskrachten. Anna is ook een pure en hopeloze romanticus. Al vanaf het moment dat de poorten eindelijk voor haar openen op Elsa's kroningsdag, droomt ze van romantiek. Ook bezit ze een zekere naïviteit, aangezien ze gelooft in trouwen met iemand als je hart het goed vindt, ongeacht het feit dat je de persoon slechts één dag kent. Ondanks haar naïviteit is Anna alles behalve zwak en blijkt ze zelfs vrij behendig te zijn in zelfverdediging, zoals we zien wanneer Kristoff aangevallen wordt door wolven, de vreselijke Marshmallow en ook wanneer ze Hans een vuistslag in zijn gezicht geeft op het schip na de scène van de ontknoping in de fjords. Hoewel ze waarde hecht aan romantiek, is het duidelijk dat Anna's meest gewaardeerde schat, haar relatie met haar oudere zus is. Sinds hun kindertijd is Anna gehecht geweest aan Elsa en geen mogelijkheid voorbij liet gaan om tijd met haar te spenderen. Naarmate de jaren verstreken en de zussen uit elkaar groeiden, bleef de ontroostbare Anna opnieuw en opnieuw proberen om quality time door te brengen met de persoon die ze het liefst zag. Door Elsa's krachtige magie was dit echter niet mogelijk. Ze werden aanschouwd als te gevaarlijk, totdat met Anna's liefdevolle inspanningen, Elsa leerde om haar ijzige magie te controleren, waardoor ze een einde kon maken aan haar 'gevangenschap' binnen de kasteelmuren en eindelijk de kostbare tijd met haar zus, waar ze zo lang heeft naar verlangt, kon doorbrengen. Doorheen het grootste deel van de film is Anna het enige personage dat haar geloof uit dat Elsa geen monster is. Dit is in contrast met de Hertog van Weselton, die opvallend tegen haar is door deze theorie en Kristoff en de andere burgers van het koninkrijk, die eerder een milde angst uiten voor waartoe Elsa in staat is en totaal vergeten zijn wie Elsa werkelijk was. Ondanks dit alles, weet Anna dat Elsa ver van gemeen is en neemt ze de taak op haar om Elsa naar huis te brengen voor de toekomst van haar koninkrijk, maar bovenal voor het terugvinden van hun voormalige hechte band. Dit is een illustratie van Anna's pure optimistische kant, krachtig gevoel voor hoop en haar liefde voor haar zuster. Een ander krachtig voorbeeld hiervan is tijdens haar moment met Hans in de bibliotheek; wanneer Hans zijn plannen om Elsa te vermoorden onthult. In plaats van totaal verzwakt te zijn door haar bevroren hart, reageert Anna dapper: "Jij bent geen partij voor Elsa.", waarmee ze duidelijk haar optimisme, loyaliteit en ware liefde voor haar zus toont, ondanks al het pijn en lijden hun breuk haar bezorgd heeft. Zoals hierboven vermeld is een van Anna's meest treffende kenmerken haar excentrieke en grillige persoonlijkheid. Ze is erg dwaas en hyperactief. Ze wordt dan ook zo goed als altijd rondrennend, springend en botsend doorheen het kasteel getoond. Ze praat zelfs tegen de schilderijen, hoewel dit waarschijnlijk is omdat ze niemand om mee te praten heeft binnen het kasteel, doordat Elsa zichzelf opsluit in haar kamer. Ook, door haar impulsieve attitude, heeft ze de neiging om vaak in de problemen te komen, zoals het moment waarop ze Marshmallow, een wezen dat twee keer zo groot is aan haar, uitlokt, zonder aan de consequenties te denken. Ondanks haar optimisme, worstelde Anna ook wel met zelfvertrouwen. Ze kijkt vaak op zichzelf neer en bekijkt zichzelf als iemand gewoon, zeker in vergelijking met Elsa's glans. Dit kwam tot het punt waarop ze zich voelde alsof niemand haar werkelijk graag zag, omdat Elsa niets met haar te maken bleek te willen hebben. Dit zou verklaren waarom ze zo gretig is om romantiek te vinden. Zoals ze ook in For the First Time in Forever toont, is ze op zoek naar iemand als haar gezelschap, zodat ze niet langer alleen is. Ze quoteert ook verschillende regels zoals: "It's just me." en "Nee, ik ben volledig gewoon.", wat ook duidt op haar ietwat lage zelfbeeld. In een verwijderd lied genaamd More Than Just The Spare. zingt Anna over haar zelfwaarde, dat laag is in het begin van het lied, maar gradueel groter wordt. Uiteindelijk is Anna, ondanks verscheidene gebreken, een ontzettend lief, onbaatzuchtig en liefdevol karakter. Talrijke keren doorheen de film plaatst ze de veiligheid en het geluk van anderen voor op dat van zichzelf, wat haar grote loyaliteit en bewondering weerspiegelt voor haar vrienden en familie (wat zich het meest uit bij Elsa). In termen van persoonlijkheid, al deze factoren en meer is Anna één van de meest diverse Disney karakters aller tijden. Fysieke eigenschappen Op 18-jarige leeftijd, heeft Anna een slank figuur en een blanke huid. Ze heeft turquoise-blauwe ogen, rozige kaakjes, dunne lippen, lang Venetiaans blond haar gevlochten in twee vlechten, een kleine pony en sproetjes (een kenmerk dat ze deelt met haar zus, hoewel het lijkt dat Elsa minder sproeten heeft dan Anna). Wanneer ze mouwloze jurken draagt zijn er naast sproetjes op haar gezicht ook op haar schouders sproeten te zien. Haar gezicht is een beetje ronder dan Elsa's. Ze heeft ook een platinablonde streep aan de rechterkant van haar haar, veroorzaakt door een ongeluk in haar kindertijd waarbij ze in haar hoofd geraakt werd door Elsa's magie, die op het einde van de film verdwenen is. Al haar outfits hebben een Rosemaling-patroon (Noorse volkskunst) om de Noorse setting van de film te weerspiegelen. Haar kroningsjurk bestaat uit een zwart, schouderloos bovenstuk met een sweatheart-halslijn met groen-goude rand, donkergroene mouwtjes en een roze, taling, blauw en paarse print op. Ze draagt een zwarte, satijnen halsketting met een bronzen hanger dat Arendelle's symbool afbeeldt. Haar rok is legergroen (grauwgroen) met sjerpen (sashes), die in het midden aspergekleurig zijn met roze, donker olijfgroene, legergroene en blauwe prints erop en aan de zijkanten crèmekleurig zijn. Bovendien, draagt ze een crèmekleurige onderrok en bloomers, witte sokken en zwarte ballerina's. Haar kapsel bestaat uit een knot en een vlechtje dat als haarband dient. Een kamvormige haarspeld met een paar satijnen linten (groen en chartreuse) vastgebonden aan de achterkant van haar haar maken het af. Verder draagt ze als make-up donkerroze lippenstift. Tot slot is er een bijbehorende talingkleurige cape met een cyaanblauwe strik als gesp, een saffierkleurige zoom met azuurblauwe lijn, blauwe bolletjes aan elk uiteinde. De winteroutfit, die Anna koopt bij Oaken's winkeltje, is traditionele Noorse kleding, genaamd 'Bunad', waarvan het design bestaat uit een medium-lange, donkerblauwe rok (met een ronde, lavendelkleurige uitlijning aan de onderkant en een print van rozen, maagdenpalmen en bladeren), een zwart bovenstuk met gouden randen en groene, rode, gele en paarse rozenprint, een lichtblauwe bloes met lange mouwen en zwarte, leren laarsjes met een lage hak, gouden randen en magenta zool. Ze draagt ook een paar blauwe wanten met marineblauwe palmen en een magenta muts met paarse voering, zachte lila pluis en een matchende witte print op de achterkant. Opvallend is haar afneembare magenta cape met een matchende kap, paarse uitlijning, kleine 'kwastjes' aan de randen en een zilveren broche met twee hartjes. Op het einde van de film draagt ze kort een paar kristalheldere ijsschaatsen, die Elsa voor haar toverde. Wanneer Anna per ongeluk betoverd wordt door Elsa, krijgt haar haar een zilverwitte kleur. Nadat ze ontdooit is echter, keert haar haarkleur terug naar zijn originele staat, zelfs zonder platinablonde streep. In haar casual kleding op het einde van de film is haar haar opnieuw in twee vlechten, maar dit keer zonder de platinablonde streep. Ze draagt een lichte bloes met mouwen op polslengte, een overgooier bestaande uit een lichtgrijs lijfje met groene voering, vier groene knoppen, verticaal geplaatst op het lijfje met verbindende, zwarte lijnen. Haar rok is donkergrijs met een lichtgrijze bekleding met rondom een groene en lila bloemenprint. Ze draagt ook een witte petticoat, een paar matchende leren laarsjes met gouden omlijning, bruine zolen en lage hakjes, de eerder genoemde broche en bij gelegenheid, schaatsen in gelijkaardige kleuren. Liedjes Originele versies: *''Do You Want To Build a Snowman?'' *''For the First Time in Forever'' *''Love is an Open Door'' *''For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)'' *''Making Today a Perfect Day (Frozen Fever)'' Nederlandse versies: *''Zullen Wij een Sneeuwpop Maken?'' *''Voor het Eerst Na al die Jaren'' *''Liefde Geeft Ons Ruim Baan'' *''Voor het Eerst Na al die Jaren (Reprise)'' *''Dit Gaat een Perfecte Feestdag Zijn (Frozen Fever)'' Vlaamse versies: *''Kom Dan Maken We een Sneeuwman'' *''Voor het Eerst in Heel Mijn Leven'' *''Liefde is een Open Deur'' *''Voor het Eerst in Heel Mijn Leven (Reprise)'' *''Vandaag is Echt de Perfecte Dag (Frozen Fever)'' Frozen Fever In de geanimeerde kortfilm, die ongeveer een jaar na de gebeurtenissen in Frozen plaatsvindt, is het Anna's verjaardag en Elsa heeft plannen om er een absoluut perfecte dag van te maken in de hoop om hun star verleden recht te trekken. In het kasteel overslaapt Anna zich, maar wordt snel gewekt door een opgewekte Elsa. Ze legt haar plannen uit om van haar zus verjaardag een gedenkwaardige te maken en geeft al snel haar eerste cadeau; een nieuwe jurk, die perfect past bij de heldere, kleurrijke sfeer van de lente. Wanneer ze aangekleed is, leidt Elsa Anna doorheen het kasteel en het koninkrijk op een pad vol geschenken. Terwijl Anna haar oudere zus blij volgt, merkt ze haar genies en gesnif op en brengt aan dat ze medische aandacht nodig heeft. Niettemin, verzekert Elsa haar zus dat ze oké is. Na een verkoudheidsremedie van Oaken te hebben gekregen, wordt Elsa dronken en komt ze terecht in een uitzinnige waas. Na Anna naar de top van de klokkentoren van de stad te hebben gebracht, valt Elsa bijna over de richel, waarna Anna haar redt en uiteindelijk een einde brengt aan alle festiviteiten zodat ze kan zorgen voor haar zuster. Als Elsa uiteindelijk toegeeft dat ze verkouden is, keren de zussen terug naar het kasteel. Elsa legt uit dat ze zich voelt alsof ze Anna's perfecte verjaardag verpest heeft, maar Anna verzekert haar dat ze dat niet gedaan heeft. Wanneer ze de kasteelpoorten binnengaan treffen de zussen Olaf, Kristoff en Sven aan samen met verschillende burgers en een heleboel mini baby sneewmannetjes, die op de binnenplaats een verrassingsfeest aankondigen. Helemaal in extase wordt Anna begroet door haar gasten en krijgt ze haar verjaardagstaart van haar geliefde Kristoff. Na het groeten, gaat Anna verder met het verzorgen van Elsa door haar naar bed te sturen en haar te bedanken voor een fantastische verjaardag. De verjaardag komt tot een vrolijk einde wanneer Anna vertelt dat het beste geschenk was dat ze mocht zorgen voor haar zus. Universums ---- de:Anna en:Anna es:Anna fi:Anna fr:Anna hr:Ana it:Anna (Frozen) ja:アナ pl:Anna (Kraina lodu) pt:Anna pt-br:Anna ro:Anna ru:Анна tr:Anna zh:安娜 Categorie:Frozen personages Categorie:Vrouwen Categorie:Disney on Ice personages Categorie:Frozen Fever personages Categorie:Once Upon a Time personages Categorie:Prinsessen Categorie:Live-action personages Categorie:Iconische personages Categorie:Geanimeerde personages Categorie:Personages in Disney parken Categorie:Heldinnen Categorie:Frozen 2 personages Categorie:Mensen Categorie:Disney INFINITY speelbare personages Categorie:LEGO Frozen: Magie van het Noorderlicht personages